


[podfic] You've got the love I need to see me through

by reena_jenkins, sirona



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Modification, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky had plans for that car, Driving, Fanboy Phil Coulson, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Lola is one sexy lady, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, hints of era-appropriate homophobia, originally recorded in 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: Bucky (and Steve, because, well, he's never been good at saying 'no' to Bucky) steal Lola to go joy-riding. (That's Bucky's story and he's sticking to it.)





	[podfic] You've got the love I need to see me through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've got the love I need to see me through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011090) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] You've got the love I need to see me through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713233) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** First Kiss, Getting Together, Lola is one sexy lady, Bucky had plans for that car, Driving, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Body Modification, Fluff, Bucky Barnes Feels, hints of era-appropriate homophobia, Fanboy Phil Coulson, originally recorded in 2014

 **Music:** [Drive My Car](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7qNlocNIf8), as performed by the Beatles

 **Length:**  00:13:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Youve%20got%20the%20love%20I%20need%20to%20see%20me%20through_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2014, and then sat on my laptop for five years as I kept putting off recording the sequel. I still haven't recorded the sequel yet, but I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
